Sandboxes are popular recreational fixtures for children. The sand provides a unique textural experience for children while providing additional possibilities for creation and entertainment due to the moldable nature of sand. Sandboxes further encourage children to spend extended periods within the enclosure which can simplify and expedite the responsibilities of a caretaker.
Due to the messy nature of sandboxes and, more specifically, the sand itself, sandboxes are generally found in outdoor settings. Moreover, due to the difficulty of transporting, removing, and replacing sand, such fixtures are generally permanent in nature and the sand in them is rarely replaced. As a result, both the structure and the contained sand are subject to a range of weather and environmental conditions.
Factors such as rain and sun can degrade the quality of the sandbox structure itself as well as the sand. For instance, after a heavy rain, the sand may contain a high percentage of rain which renders it unsuitable for play. Wind, water, and wildlife may deposit unsavory chemicals, materials or objects in the sand which can make it unsanitary and otherwise unsafe for small children.
Another problem associated with sandbox is that of their removal after a prolonged period of installation. Should a person desire to remove a sandbox from permanent installation within their yard, for example after a child has grown up, the portion of the yard on which the sandbox was previously installed is generally devoid of grass or plant growth and difficult to rehabilitate.
Various attempts have been made to provide sandboxes with additional provisions for protection or alternate use. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications. U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0096679, issued in the name of Stengel, describes a sandbox located within a top surface of a desk type furniture structure. The Stengel apparatus includes a basin for receiving sand and a removable cover which allows the top surface of the apparatus to be utilized as a desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,539, issued in the name of Gatto et al., describes a covered sandbox with a disengaging hinge including sand and water basins configurable in a number of opened and closed positions.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are not readily transportable, which aggravates plant growth in the location of installation and does not allow storage and protection from weather conditions. Also, many such apparatuses are not protected from environmental conditions such as sunlight and precipitation when disposed outdoors for use. In addition, many such apparatuses are difficult to drain and clean thoroughly. Accordingly, there exists a need for a sandbox without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.